The Potions System
This page serves as an in depth overview and guide to how the Model Hogwarts potion system works. Be sure to familiarise yourself with Spellcasting and Learning and The Stat System as these resources will help you understand some of the topics that come up in this guide. Glossary: * DC: Dice Check, aka what you need to roll to "succeed". * Stats: The Vitality, Finesse, Wisdom, and Social stats you may train through the Wailing Widow bot. * Gating: Gating (or Gated) is a term used to describe how you might restrict access to something. In the case of potions, Gating is putting restrictions on the most powerful potions to prevent them from being abused. Potions Overview Potions are split up by recipe books, which cover potion DC's and years as follows: They can be found on the spell sheet here. Brewable potions can be found on the spell sheet here. Learning Potions Potions can be learnt much like any other spell, except that learn points can only be put in the recipe books instead of the potions by themselves. You can only learn recipe books of your year and below, unless you apply for early books. You'll find the information under How do I gain access to potions books? You can get your potions spellbook with the command !recipebook. Ingredients For a list of ingredients, go here. In order to brew certain potions, ingredients are required, which are separated by three types: Common, Unusual, and Rare. Obtaining Ingredients To gather Common and Unusual ingredients, simply use the command below in #ingredients_cabinet at Hogwarts or #slug-and-jiggers in Diagon Alley. p!ingredient Converting Ingredients Because only Common or Unusual ingredients drop using the p!ingredient command, you must convert ingredients to make Rare ingredients. Here is a guide to the conversion rates: Brewing Potions To check your inventory to make sure you have enough ingredients, use: p!inventory The command to brew a potion is: p!brew How to brew a potion: # Go to the #brewing-room in the Miscellaneous Category in Model Hogwarts. # Do a small RP of brewing your potion, followed by using the !brew you need for your desired potion. For instance if you are making Star Grass Salve, you use: !brew Star Grass Salve. If you want to add Destiny, just use it like you would a spell. # The potion will now be added to your inventory, and the required ingredient removed. If you fail, the ingredient will also be removed. # If the cast details that your potion explodes, you must RP that fact. Using Potions p!use This command will automatically remove one of the specified type from your inventory, and you may use it accordingly in RP afterwards. Using potions outside of class without p!use can lead to OOC consequences. The only exception is if a Staff member or Pathfinder give you explicit permission to use a potion without the command. Potions FAQ 'Consumption of Potions' *All potions need to be ingested. **Exceptions are potions with Balm, Salve or Gas in the title, as well as those with descriptions that detail it will work differently. 'Owning Potions' *In order to own a potion, one must make them using the p!brew function which is explained in detail in the Brewing and Using Potions section above. **Upon a successful brew, the potion will be added to your inventory, but there is a cap to how many of each potion you can hold. You can see the caps, IC shelf lives, as well as required ingredients here. **Though your character theoretically can have a lot of potions, in an adventure, pathfinders may set restrictions on how many potions you can bring with you. 'Potion Expiration' *There is no mechanical system for potion expiration. Any dates you may find citing an expiration are IC fluff only. 'Amount Produced' *Unless stated otherwise in the !lookup description, you only produce enough for one vial. What are the Potion Durations? * As a general guideline, the base duration of each potion is 30 minutes, with 5 minutes added for every learn modifier the brewer has in the specified creation spell. Example: Pompion Potion is potions_basic, so at the base it will work for 30 minutes, but if the brewer has +4 in Potions Basic, the duration will extend to 50 minutes. Note, this are not hard guidelines, and potion duration can generally last for as long as the scene requires. * Potions like Hair Dye Potion, Polyjuice, stat potions, poisons and similar potions do not fall under this rule. ** Any OOC Specified Durations, like on stat potions, must be followed. Stats and Potions *Certain potions may affect stats. You can read more about the specifics of Stat Potions and how they work in the Advanced Section. **The affected stats will be detailed in the potion's description. **'Positive effects do not stack.' You may only have one positive active potion effect on you at a time. You can however have multiple negative effects. How do I gain access to Recipe Books? * You will always have access to Recipe Books that are the same as your year or below, so a Third Year would have access to Magical Drafts and Potions as well as Book of Potions automatically. * You can purchase recipe books above your year for 1 Apprentice Token per book by filling in an application here. ** You must master the previous recipe book before you can purchase the next one. ** If you want to brew a potion from a book you do not have access to, you can apply using an Item or Story Token to do so. It would be similar to Hermione going above and beyond to brew the Polyjuice Potion in Year 2. Token cost will depend on the desired potion. Do Potions Use the Linked Spell System? * Yes. Please check the Learning Potions section to see how it works. ''' '''Advanced Potion Mechanics If you are ready to learn about advanced mechanics like Gating and Stat Potions, please continue to the next section: Advanced Potion Mechanics Category:OOC Articles Category:Handbook Article